


Antares

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alcool, Antares - Freeform, Insinuação a sexo, M/M, MFCDZ, Merlot - Freeform, Romance, SS BR Takeover, Vinho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: “A busca incansável por algo que o lembrasse. Por alguma coisa que o fizesse ficar sempre em sua boca... Talvez em seus braços. O inebriante e forte gosto de vinho.”





	Antares

**Author's Note:**

> Explicações: Essa fic é uma continuação da fic "Vinho" de minha querida amiga Sinistra Negra. Se quiserem podem lê-la na conta de mesmo nome 'Sinistra Negra' no FFnet. Muitas coisas estarão relacionadas com a fic dela, mas entenderá mesmo se não ler. 
> 
> Fic originalmente postada em 07/02/2009 Fórum SSD 
> 
> Agradecimentos: Agradeço a querida amiga Lhu-chan pelas dicas, pela ajuda em achar o vinho ideal para a história engrenar e dar uns toques principalmente no final da fic. Queridona muito, muito obrigado. Amodoro tu! Também quero agradecer a querida amiga Eliz (Shiryuforever) por também aguentar minhas neuras, meus pits, minha ansiedade... Querida, tu é 10.000! Agradeço por aceitar betar a fic de última hora e como sempre me ajudar em muitas coisas. Tu sabe que mora no core AP da Theka né? E sem deixar passar, agradecer a Tay-chan, minha irmã que me aturou com meus surtos de raiva quando quis deletar a fic toda. Aee! Tay eu consegui. Enjoy people!

_**“Por mais raro que seja, ou mais antigo,** _   
_**só um vinho é deveras excelente:** _   
_**Aquele que tu bebes, docemente,** _   
_**com teu mais velho e silencioso amigo.”** _   
  
_**(Mário Quintana)** _

 

 ****O sol começava a se por no horizonte. Mais um dia se despedia. Cansado após treinar à tarde toda, relaxara tomando um bom banho frio, o que para ele amenizava e muito o calor grego. Após vestir-se seguiu para sua sala de estar.  
  
Confortavelmente instalado em sua poltrona, as longas pernas torneadas pelos anos de treinos cruzadas, esperava pelo momento... Um livro como companhia. Estava um pouco compenetrado no texto.  
  
Os óculos de leitura dando-lhe um ar mais sério e intelectual. Vez ou outra desviava os olhos do livro para a janela mirando a paisagem por cima das lentes corretoras. Com um suspiro, fechou o livro, retirou os óculos, deixando-o sobre a mesa ao lado. Preparou-se para levantar. Já estava na hora.  
  
Suspirou. Queria encontrar o que tanto procurava... Aquele gosto... O sabor único que o inebriara uma vez há muitos anos atrás. Sua busca parecia não ter fim. Fazia o mesmo ritual todos os finais de tarde. Ia até sua cozinha pegava uma garrafa da geladeira, ou mesmo seguia para a adega, onde escolhia um tinto e voltava para a sala de estar para apreciar o sabor forte e encorpado de sua bebida preferida.  
  
Naquele fim de tarde, no entanto, não conseguiu nem levantar da poltrona. Como que se materializando a sua frente, uma caixa de tamanho razoável foi segura bem a altura de seus olhos. Arregalou-os ficando por poucos segundos sem ação.  
  
\- Vai pegá-la, ou não? – A voz divertida quebrando o silêncio.  
  
\- Mi-lo...  
  
\- Sim, eu. – Sorriu deixando a caixa nas mãos do ruivo. Colocou a garrafa de ouzo que trazia sobre a mesinha de centro e jogou-se no sofá.  
  
\- O que é isso? – Camus questionou sem desviar os rubros olhos da bonita embalagem.  
  
Dando de ombros o escorpiano sorriu-lhe. – Não sei. Estava passando pelo templo de Saga e por acaso Shura, que já voltou de sua missão, estava por lá com isso ai. – Apontou para a caixa nas mãos do francês. – O espanhol pediu-me para lhe entregar. Pelo peso e os pedidos insistentes de que eu tomasse cuidado, imagino que seja uma garrafa de vinho. Ele não te trouxe pessoalmente, pois acho que ficará “perdido” no labirinto de gêmeos essa noite. – Maliciou. No rosto bonito um riso sacana.   
  
Camus desviou os olhos e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Abriu devagar a embalagem como se o ato em si fosse danificar o vidro protetor e seu precioso e avermelhado liquido. Fazia aquilo tão compenetrado que mal piscava os olhos. Ele sabia que Shura havia ido para o Chile e, seu vizinho havia lhe trazido uma legítima garrafa de um dos vinhos que ele, como enólogo, gostaria de apreciar. Deixou que um leve sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. De Milo não precisava esconder-se... Não precisava esconder seu outro lado... Seu lado mais humano.  
  
Eram raros os momentos de descontração do aquariano e, ali estava um deles.   
  
Para Milo que quase sempre estava presente nessas horas, o francês voltava a ser aquele garoto que junto dele experimentara o gosto forte e adocicado do vinho pela primeira vez. Parecia até que o sempre frio aquariano deixava sua máscara cair e expunha suas belas feições para serem admiradas... O leve sorriso nos lábios por tantos anos desejados. Conteve um suspiro. O escorpiano sabia, já havia notado que o amigo só conseguia soltar-se em sua companhia. Sentia-se bem em saber disso... Ao ser pego admirando o jeito do ruivo, abriu mais o sorriso. A ele não passou despercebido que o francês a todo o momento brindava-o com olhares brilhantes. Talvez tão ou mais cobiçosos que os dele próprio.  
  
\- Não vai me dizer qual vinho ganhou desta vez? – Perguntou brindando-o com seu melhor olhar sedutor.  
  
\- Shura trouxe-me um Merlot. – Enquanto falava, retirava a garrafa com calma da caixa, segurando-a com cuidado pelo fundo, deitando o gargalo na outra mão. Deixou que Milo visse apenas uma pequena parte do protetor da rolha de cor lilás.  
  
\- É um tinto? – Perguntou meramente por perguntar, pois tinha certeza de qual seria a resposta.  
  
\- Oui. Para alguns enólogos é um ótimo vinho. – Ficou em pé e seguiu para a cozinha. Voltou com o vinho aberto e com seu rótulo ocultado pelo balde de gelo e duas taças.  
  
\- Camus, para que isso se pode gelar o vinho na taça?  
  
Com apenas um olhar o aquariano fez com que Milo levantasse as mãos a frente do corpo como quem se protegesse, ou que não diria mais nada. Colocou uma das taças juntamente com o baldinho na mesinha de centro. Tinha uma ideia em mente e se fosse o que imaginava, talvez sua busca houvesse chegado ao fim.  
  
Acomodou-se novamente em sua poltrona, encheu a taça até a metade, girou um pouco o líquido de cor rubi intenso e brilhante. Aproximou lentamente a taça de seu nariz e sentiu a fragrância... O bouquet. Estreitou um pouco os olhos. O cheiro lembrava o que tanto procurava, mas parecia faltar algo. Levou a taça aos lábios e bebeu devagar saboreando, sentindo cada novo sabor, as pequenas notas do que faziam aquele vinho ser tão bom. Precisava tirar a prova. Levantou-se devagar, deu a volta pelo lado da mesa de centro e sentou-se ao lado de Milo.  
  
O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas e buscou a taça vazia. Abriu a garrafa de ouzo, mas ao sentir o toque em seu braço, olhou de lado. Seus olhos fazendo a pergunta que seus lábios não fizeram.  
  
\- Por quê? – Indagou o ruivo. Ao ver o loiro assentir com um aceno de cabeça, sorriu. – Por que gostaria que compartilhasse deste vinho comigo.   
  
Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha. Quanto tempo fazia que não compartilhavam de um momento como aquele? Bem, talvez não muito tempo, mas ele lembrava perfeitamente da última vez que fora com vinho. Eram jovens demais, e ele havia roubado uma garrafa de tinto doce e barato. Sorriu de lado. Sentira uma vontade enorme naquele dia de provar algo que faltava, mas não tivera coragem. Na verdade, sua vida toda não tivera coragem de revelar o que sentia pelo amigo. Mas aquele não era o momento para melancolia... Estava na presença dele e aquilo lhe bastava. Segurou a taça que lhe era estendida e tocou levemente nos dedos do outro. Uma rápida troca de olhares. Um brilho que o escorpiano nunca havia reparado. Julgou ser de sua cabeça.  
  
\- Experimente... – Pediu Camus colocando mais um pouco de vinho em sua própria taça. – Achei o gosto peculiar, lembra-me algo... Veja se sabe dizer-me o que é. – Pediu vendo-o levar o líquido encorpado aos lábios. Bebericou mais um pouco também e deixou a taça pela metade sobre a mesa.  
  
Milo sentiu o gosto em seus lábios, era bom... Lembrava algo como frutas, encorpado... Mirou o ruivo pelo canto dos olhos. Aproximou-se um pouco do aquariano. Roçou levemente seu braço no corpo do outro. Mordiscou o lábio inferior. Viu os olhos rubros encararem-no.  
  
\- Então?  
  
\- Bem... Corrija-me se estiver errado, você é o enólogo aqui. – Riu divertido. – Achei o vinho lembrando algumas notas frutadas, encorpado... Tem um bom aroma... Lembra algo macio... – E completou em pensamento. – “Parece faltar algo...” – Estava curioso para saber o que o amigo diria. Mas este apenas sorriu-lhe. – Estou certo ou não? – Deixou a taça vazia sobre a mesinha junto a outra. Apoiou o corpo no do aquariano e recostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Era tão bom ficar daquele jeito... Tão bom! Mesmo que fosse apenas para ficar quieto, sem nada dizer. Aspirou à fragrância almiscarada do outro e não pode evitar um sorriso.  
  
Um silêncio caiu sobre eles, mais por que Camus não conseguia dizer o que pensava. Voltou seus olhos para o escorpiano. Estava surpreso. Quanto tempo Milo não ficava tão próximo dele daquela forma? Certo, muitas vezes o amigo o encarara deixando seus rostos tão próximos que ele pudera sentir o cheiro bom de menta e ouzo do hálito do escorpiano. Mas daquela forma? Fazia algum tempo mesmo... E esse tempo havia fica na juventude deles... O cheiro bom que desprendia dos cabelos sedosos e por vezes rebeldes... Os cachos... Não pode conter a vontade de pegar um dos cachos mais longos e levá-lo a altura de seu nariz. Fechou os olhos ao sentir o aroma gostoso amadeirado do perfume e do shampoo que Milo usava... Pigarreou antes de começar a falar.  
  
\- Creio Milo, que aprendeu a degustar muito bem os vinhos mesmo non sendo um enólogo como disse. – O ruivo passou os braços por sobre os ombros dele trazendo-o mais para si. A quentura do corpo do outro tendo o poder de aquecê-lo mais do que já estava. – Mas... – Aquilo iria alertá-lo. – Mas será que non sentiu como se faltasse algo?  
  
Voltando seu rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos, Milo sorriu malicioso. – Faltar algo? – Perguntou aproximando mais ainda seu rosto do outro. O brilho intenso dos olhos azuis podia comparar-se aos do rubro que intensamente fitavam-no. Viu os lábios meio avermelhados pelo vinho moverem-se, mas sem nenhum som. “Oui!” Mordiscou o lábio inferior tendo pensamentos pecaminosos. Soltou-se do meio abraço em que se encontrava e pegou a garrafa nas mãos. Antes, porém, de conseguir ler o nome no rótulo voltou seus olhos mais uma vez para o aquariano.  
  
\- Non falta? – Instigou. Gostaria de protestar por tê-lo perdido. Por ele ter saído de perto dele. Mas não teve como reclamar, pois o escorpiano ao finalmente ler o nome do vinho sorriu-lhe. Um sorriso sedutor, avassalador.   
  
\- Talvez falte meu veneno? – Perguntou gracejando ao mostrar a garrafa e deixar a marca aparecer. Em letras bonitas e bem feitas podia ser lido o nome: ‘Antares’. E antes que o ruivo respondesse, voltou a encostar seu corpo no dele. Bebeu mais um pouco do vinho na própria garrafa e sorriu conseguindo contagiar ao amigo. – Estou errado, não é bem isso que falta, diga-me você. – E estendeu a garrafa para ele.  
  
Arqueando a sobrancelha, Camus pegou a garrafa e bebeu um gole generoso. Ao sentir a mão de Milo em seu peito numa leve carícia, arregalou os olhos e deixou que um pouco de vinho escorresse pelo canto de seus lábios e pescoço. Sem ação sentiu sua mão com a garrafa ser afastada e a língua quente do loiro em seu pescoço subir-lhe por toda a extensão marcando-o como ferro em brasa.   
  
\- Mi-lo... – Balbuciou antes de seus lábios serem arrebatados em um beijo exigente. O gosto de vinho inebriando os sentidos. O complemento que faltava sendo descoberto por ambos... Na verdade, como Camus já imaginava, tudo se resumia a Milo, o vinho era apenas um pretexto, um caminho. Um forte, doce e encorpado caminho... Deixou-se ser empurrado para o sofá. Suas costas tocando o estofado macio.   
  
Milo aprofundou o beijo exigindo mais. Os corpos se esfregando em uma provocação muda. A garrafa escorregou dos dedos finos que se perderam nas madeixas loiras que caiam ao redor do rosto de ambos. O liquido vermelho-púrpura espalhando pelo bonito tapete da sala. Mas o aquariano não se importou. Estava ocupado demais em experimentar e re-experimentar o doce sabor do veneno do escorpião.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> Céus minha primeira fic oneshot de tudo! *capota*   
> Nem acredito que eu consegui. Mas bem, eu espero que tenha ficado boa.   
> Nunca tinha presenteado esse aquariano, que por ventura do destino e assim quis o tio Kuku que ele fizesse niver comigo. Então, quem gostou... Please deixe review... O botãozinho é camarada e está todo festivo hoje. 
> 
> Feliz Aniversário pro Camus e pra mim! XD


End file.
